Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a printed circuit board and/or a storage device including a printed circuit board.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices (e.g., a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM)), which lose data stored therein at power-off, and non-volatile memory devices (e.g., a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM)), which retain data stored therein even at power-off.
In a FLASH-memory-based storage device, various operations are executed based on electric signals. As an example, a storage device may include a controller and non-volatile memory devices, which are configured to communicate with each other through a plurality of signal lines. In order to improve reliability of the storage device, many schemes are being conducted to maintain reliability of signals. However, owing to increasing demand for a storage device with a fast operation speed and a high integration density, it may be difficult to maintain the signal reliability.